A Dragon At Heart
by AnimeLover313
Summary: Lucy was never just Lucy. Being the daughter of a dragon was hard. Having a little brother that hates you is harder. Having a possible mate that hates your brother is hardest. With the dragon festival approaching, one begins to feel discouraged. But, your pride as a dragon-slayer will shine through and guide you down the right path. Fate has decreed it.
1. Prologue: The Meeting

**Fairy Tail is not owned by me. I wish it was... but it isn't. If I did, Lisanna would never have happened. No offense to any Lisanna lovers.**

_Italize means spells or thoughts or flashback. Ex 1: "White Dragon's Roar!" Ex 2: "I wish I had coffee right now"__ Ex 3: Flashback Start!: 12 years ago..._

**Bold means empathized words or location or POV Ex 1: "I'm going to kill you!" Ex 2: Arena Ex 3: Lucy's POV**

I do not know the meaning of underline yet. Sorry.

The roaring of the crowd hurt my ears. I sighed as I looked around the arena. I lost 7 years of my life. I looked down at the necklace I was wearing. It was very pretty, being a long simple gem that hung on a black string. It was a pure white, and was pillar shaped. What most people didn't know was the large amount of tiny runes scratched into it. It held back her power, features... everything. From the smell of my dragon to the might of my strength. My eyes narrowed as I looked at the cursed jewel. I scowled as I remembered how I got the jewel.

_Flashback Start!: 14 Years Ago..._

_I look worriedly at my father. He was sick and slowly dying. I knew that it was only a matter of time before he completely faded. I couldn't heal him, I had tried everything. But, even I knew it was an already dead cause. My father and another dragon had defeated and driven away Acnologia 7 years ago. While they had driven him away, it had great costs. My father was wounded in the battle and is slowly dying from the wound right now. _

_"Lucy... come here hatchling" he wheezed. I slowly walked to him worried. "I want you to kill me and bathe in my blood for power as my last wish" my father rasped. I began to tremble... how could he ask of such a thing? **"I refuse" **I replied. "I have enough power already to protect Sting" I continued. Weisslogia's eyes widened before he rumbled with acceptance. "Very well, I have something to give to you" he muttered. He slowly turned around to the other side of the cave and sent a pulse of magic through the cave wall. I gaped as the wall lit up with runes. The runes slowly turned red as the cave wall faded. In the opening I could see a gold mine. It was full of glittering gems and fancy goblets._

_My father rumbled with laughter at my reaction. I blushed red in embarrassment. He slowly padded in and went to the left side of the treasure trove. He grabbed something and came back. As soon as he exited the chamber, it closed up again as the cave wall returned. He held out something for me. When I grabbed it I gasped. It was a beautiful necklace. It held a white, cylinder shaped crystal on it held by a simple black string. Running my fingers on it, I was surprised when I realized that there was runes on it._

_"It is a cursed necklace, young one" he said. Immediately I held it at arm length. He gave out a chuckle " It kills all how wear it that it doesn't accept with extreme bad luck... But I believe you will get it to accept you". I looked at him. "It is a necklace that belonged to the first white dragon-slayer, when dragon-slayers first emerged. The necklace could hide his power and tracks. If it accepts you, it will hide draconic traits and power and make you seem human." he lectured. "It is quite easy to take off, but can only be taken off by the user as a precaution" he said. "Now... go get Sting for me" he asked. "Your still going through with that stupid last wish of yours? It will tear Sting apart!" I argued. "I am a stubborn dragon, I'll admit to that" he admitted. "I wish to prepare Sting and I wish to die in honor... give me that" I closed my eyes and nodded._

_I slowly walked to where Sting was. He was in the meadow as usual. I sighed as I looked at how happy he was. All that innocence will be lost soon enough. "Big Sis why do you look like someone died?" he asked. "Father wishes to speak with you, Sting" I said. He nodded happily and exited the meadow. "Sting... do not blame father for what he is asking of you, it's an honor" He froze up a bit then nodded. I closed my eyes and sighed. I had been doing that a lot lately. I inwardly wept for the soon loss of my brother's innocence. I waited in the meadow for what seemed like years._

_The crunching of foot steps got my attention. I looked up to see my brother. He was trembling. I held out my arms as he hugged me. "Why? Why did father want this? Why did I have to kill him?" The odd feeling of guilt washed over me. I could have done the deed but I refused. I was weak and that caused Sting to suffer. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I whispered over and over again. I held him there for hours. I was filled with sorrow and guilt as I realized he would never be the same. I was right... Sting was never the same after that day._

_Flashback End!: Return To The Present!_

It had taken everyone I loved that merely touched it before Fairy Tail. It took my brother, Sting Eucliffe. I smiled as I remembered my brother. Contrary to popular belief, I was not a weak or my last name was never Heartfilia. I was once Lucy Eucliffe, proud light dragon-slayer and big sister. I bit back a bitter chuckle as I reminisced. He would be older than me now. If he was alive he would have lorded it over me for as long as he was alive. How he died though... was a story for another day.

"Luce!" I was jerked back to reality as I looked at the salmon haired dragon-slayer. I smiled at him. He was almost exactly like Sting. Heck make his hair blonde and have a scar above his eye and he would be an almost carbon copy. I looked over to where the others were and was surprised to see them walking down a hallway. "- way we have to go there because we can't see who we're fighting" rambled Natsu. "Run that by me again?" I said sheepishly. He sighed and looked at me. "Are you ok?" he said seriously. I was shocked but didn't show it. I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my head. "Sorry, my heads just in the clouds today" I said. "Only you would do that Luce" he said giving me a big smile.

"Come on, I'll tell you on the way" he replied. We started walking down the hallway as he explained. "We are going inside a room where they select one person from two guilds. That person will square each other off without knowing who they're fighting. I hope I'm going to be picked though!" he said happily. I giggled at him. When we reached the waiting room Happy came flying over. "You li- Shut up cat!" I cried loudly. He squeaked and hid behind Natsu. I jumped as a screen came up over the wall. They screen glowed white and blinded us a bit. My eyes widened as I as I took in my face.

"Lucy! You got chosen!" said a shocked Erza. Natsu frowned and grabbed my shoulder. "Lucy, be careful alright? There is two other dragon-slayers in the game..." trailed Natsu. I looked at him, shocked. "When did you meet them?" I asked. "When you stayed behind with master we met them" snarled Natsu. Gray nodded as a scowl graced his face. "They insulted us, calling us wimps for not defeating Acnologia" he frowned. I narrowed my eyes at that. "As if they knew what it was like" he muttered.

The screen flashed getting our attention. It slowly moved up, revealing a door. They door opened, bringing a bright light into the room. I clenched my fist in determination as I slowly padded to the entrance. It revealed a giant gate in front of me. Even with my senses dampened I could still hear the roaring of the crowd. The gate slowly opened as I bravely walked forward. I took one look at my opponent and my eyes widened in shock.

"It's been awhile... big sister or should I say little sister now" said Sting. I smirked at him, "I knew you'd say that, little brother". "What!" the pumpkin man practically screeched. The crowd was shocked speechless. I looked over at Fairy Tail to see everyone getting out of a face plant. "I see you're still wearing that necklace of yours" replied Sting. I narrowed my eyes at him and scowled. "I thought you were dead, explain" I ordered. He frowned at me "So that's what you thought... I thought you abandoned me". I snarled at him. "You honestly thought I abandoned you!" I practically hissed. "You know better than that foolish little brother..." He growled at me as we both glared at each other. I closed my eyes and smirked. He watched me warily as I grinned savagely.

"It's been awhile since I fought without my secondary magic" I mused. Stings eyes widened in shock and I grinned at him. "Lets see how you improved... Little brother" I reached towards my neck and grasped the thin gem. With a single jerk, it came off. As it came of an explosion of energy surrounded me. As the dust settled I looked over my new form. I had grown about 2 inches and gave off a feeling of power. My once honey blonde hair had turned platinum blonde and grew to my waist. My eyes that were once a melting chocolate were now amber. I grinned revealing my animal like fangs. I looked at my clothes, looking at the loose clothing.

Rather than the disgusting outfit I wore before I now wore loose white pants and a long orange shirt. This long shirt had the Kanji Light imprinted on the left sleeve. My Fairy Tail mark turned white because of my explosion of power. My shoes were simple white sandals that were guaranteed to survive the fight. I sighed as my left bang fell over my face. I put my hand into my pocket to grab a clip to hold my bang. I took in a deep breath and smiled. I loved advanced senses.

The crowd suddenly broke out into a furious roar of cheers making me wince. Maybe I didn't like my senses after all. "I don't believe it! There's another dragon-slayer and is related to Sting!" yelled the pumpkin referee guy. Suddenly a bunch of chuckles echoed across the arena, silencing the crowd. I looked at my brother who was laughing. He stopped and smiled "Finally, I can prove I'm better than you!" I grinned at him. "Lets see what you got...** hatchling**" I said cockily. Sting growled as we both moved to fighting positions. We both looked at each other waiting for the other to move first. The wind started to pick up as we waited. Sting clenched his fist and I narrowed my eyes. Finally Sting lunged forward with his arm glowing white. I closed my eyes summoning magic. _"White Dragon's Roar!"_

**Chapter End!**

**Well how did you guys like the prologue. I hope I did really good. It's the first story I've ever written. Tell me if you see any grammar mistakes or something. I was gonna tell you how Sting "died" but... I wanted to make you wonder. Oh yeah, don't flame me. Or I'll tell Erza where her missing cake went. Anyway, I'll try to update as soon as possible though. Bye~ **


	2. The Clashing Of Siblings

**Hey Guys! Thanks for all the reviews. Anyway I have finally decided to update. Oh yeah check out my other book, The MisAdventures of Fairy Tail! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did Natsu would be afraid of Spiders. That also brings up the question. Is Natsu afraid of spiders?**

**Bold: Empathizes words or location or POV**

_Italize: Spells or flashbacks or thoughts_

I don't know what underline means yet. Sorry.

**Chapter 1: Clashing of Siblings... Start!**

_"White Dragon's Roar!" _I cried out. As the two forces collided we were flung apart. Dust filled the arena as my eyes darted across the field. Not left, right, above! I jerked my head up as I saw my brother. _"White Dragon's Punch!" _I dodged left and unleashed a flurry of kicks. Only a few hit. He suddenly smirked at me as he began to light up with magic. He slowly joined his palms together as a magic sphere appears in his hand.

_"Holy Ray!"_ I lunged left as I dodged the majority of hits. I winced as I looked at the holes now inside my shirt. "I see you've gotten rusty, Lucy" smirked Sting. I see you've become extremely arrogant. I'm surprised you haven't collapsed from the weight of your head yet." I smirked back. "Says you, the woman who tried to defeat a dragon and failed" he hissed back. "So you haven't figured it out yet? Father died by choice, Sting." I said. "What do you mean?" he said shocked. "Beat me and maybe I'll tell you" I dared.

He growled _"White Drive!"._ "Foolish Sting, you expect to beat me with my own technique?" "What! It seems like Lucy actually created Sting's infamous move, _White Drive" _gasped the Pumpkin referee. Then he exploded with magic, glowing an eerie white. As I looked at the scales that covered his body and inhanced features, I scowled. "Disgraceful **Hatchling!"** I roared. "To even think about using** that!**" I spat out with disgust. "It seems I need to teach you a lesson... little brother" I hissed in anger. I watched as Sting flinched away from me as the crowd grew silent.

_"White Dragon's Style: Hybrid transformation!" _I howled. I glowed a bright white as the area around me exploded from the powerful force. When the dust settled, the crowd gaped at my new look. White scaled wings had ripped at my shirt, leaving two gaping holes. A matching tail had appeared from my backside as white scales formed a harsh armor on my skin. My eyes had turned to a deep red with a slit cutting through. My canines had sharpened dramatically as my fingernails turned to claws. This was my hybrid form. I had designed it as a spell that unlocks a part of a dragon-slayers inner dragon and could be used in combat. While using the spell, a dragon-slayer would start to act like their type of dragon. For example, Natsu would have a short fuse for a temper and arrogance oozing off of him until he learned to control it. I developed a love for sake and an extreme love for being in the sun. I smirked, time to teach him a lesson.

I throttled forward at an extreme speed. I smiled as I stopped right in front of a shell shocked Sting. "Goodnight" I said and with a simple flick, sent him flying through the wall. I sighed, dejected when I realized he wasn't going to get back up. I dispelled my spell and walked over to where he was. With a small grunt, I lifted him over my shoulder and began to walk to the exit. I stopped only once to retrieve my necklace.

"There you have it folks the winner of the match is Fairy Tail!" screamed the pumpkin man. Now I knew why practically all the dragon-slayers hated him. I got annoyed as the noise only increased as the crowd screamed with joy. With a wave I exited the arena to go to the medics. They practically swarmed me and I growled, finally annoyed. I snarled at all of them and calmly walked over to where Fairy Tail was. The day was over so I assumed that Wendy would be able to take care of him.

When I finally got to Fairy Tail my shoulder was numb. Sting was overweight or he had impressive muscles. I hummed in thought. Probably the later. "Wendy" I called. Wendy turned around to look at me in shock. I realized again that they probably didn't yet get over me being a dragon-slayer. I snorted at that. "Wendy will you heal Sting?" I asked. Suddenly a growl erupted behind me. I turned around slowly to reveal Natsu. "Why would she even heal him?" he practically spat. My lip curled into a snarl, showing off my animal like canines. "Why wouldn't she" I hissed. "He's a Sabertooth" he stated as if that was a reason. "He's my brother" I spat out, insulted. "Calm down please! I'll heal him!" begged Wendy.

By then, almost all of Fairy Tail was staring at us. I held his gaze for another second, then tore it away. I calmly headed to where Wendy was and set him down. I nodded at her and sat next to them, to ensure that Natsu wouldn't harm him. I practically growled at the thought, and with a dark cloud of malice covering me. Almost all of Fairy Tail inched away. "I-I'm done" stuttered Wendy. I smiled and ruffled her hair, while picking my brother up. I carried him to what I thought was his apartment. I knocked on the door and it opened to reveal a man. He was about the same age a Sting and me and had black hair. His deep red eyes shown briefly as he nodded and took Sting from me. "If you harm my brother in any way I'll rip you to pieces, **hatchling" **whispered. He stiffened up and nodded towards me.

"Don't tell Sting I was the one that brought him here, tell him that I left him on the field and you retrieved him." I whispered. "Why?" the man whispered back, his voice filled with shock. I laughed bitterly, "It is better for him to hate me then hate my father. Besides, it hides him away from all that are seeking to kill me". I disappeared with out another thought of the matter. Suddenly, a feeling of dread appeared in my stomach.

I looked above the tree braches holding me. The sky was a brilliant midnight blue, complete with shimmering stars and a crescent moon. I looked down at the half empty sake bottle in my hand. I frowned knowing that Natsu and I would be fighting for awhile if he was going to act like this. I clenched the bottle tighter as cracks began to appear. A hot rage shimmered within, coiling around me. I let out a snarl, and with a cracking sound, the bottle burst from pressure. I ignored the searing pain of my bloodied scratches. Unknown to me at the time, there was a certain dragon-slayer watching me carefully. As soon as he saw me, he nodded to himself, and disappeared in a flash of pink.

**Location: Unknown? POV: Third**

A dark laughter echoed through the mountain. "The Dragon festival is happening soon. You're needed... Weisslogia!"

**Chapter 1... End!**

**Look, sorry for the delay. I've also been working on my other book _The MisAdventures of Fairy Tail. _Also, a special thanks to all my reviewers and followers. I promise to try to update this soon. Bye ~**


End file.
